How Sweet It is
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: A Silent Defender comes to Neville's aide time and again during Neville's Seventh Year. This is a slash story, meaning man on man loving. Don't like, don't read. One-shot, Lemon included.


_A/N: To those of you wondering where Chapter 11 of 'Desperately' is don't fret I'll get it out as soon as inspiration comes back to me. This idea for this oneshot came to me thanks to my sister and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. So Be fore-warned this is a SLASH story...that means male on male loving... and there will be a LEMON. If you don't like that then I suggest you find something that better suits your tastes. For the rest of you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, they belong to J.K.R. **

**How Sweet It is**

"Give him back!"

"Oh does the icky little Gryffindor want his toad back."

"Yes. Give Trevor back or I'll-- I'll..."

"You'll what?" sneered a tall Ravenclaw boy, by the name of Harrison.

Neville shrunk back at the other boy's tone, gripping his wand tightly in his right hand. "Nothing," he whispered.

"Exactly," the dark-haired Ravenclaw laughed and tossed the toad at Neville, "next time keep the ugly green blob locked up and maybe I won't use him for Defense Against the Dark Arts spell practice."

He had to jump forward to catch Trevor and in the process fell on the floor. The Ravenclaw boy laughed and walked off past Neville down the corridor. Neville looked at his outstretched hands and thankfully the toad was sitting in his upturned palms. Neville let out a sigh of relief and got up to his knees, keeping Trevor firmly in his hold as he stood up. Tucking the toad back into the inside pocket of his robes, Neville picked up his bookbag and headed back for the Gryffindor Tower.

This shouldn't be happening to him. His seventh year at Hogwarts was supposed to be a new beginning, a new and more confident Neville Longbottom. During the summer he had lost some weight and gained a bit of wiry muscle, his face was still round and soft but it suited him he thought as he would look into his mirror. He had bought some new clothes and gotten a haircut with money he had saved from his summer job at a nearby muggleflower shop. So as summer ended he had arrived Hogwarts with his head held high and a new bounce in his step. He had told himself during the summer that he wouldn't be the same shy, clumsy boy everyone had known when they departed for the summer, but a new more outgoing man.

However within the first week it seemed that he was back into the same old routine.

Some Slytherins had harassed him in class and Snape had blamed him, but really there was no surprise there. Then he had added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time and the potion emitted a purple fog. Once Snape had cleared the room of the mist with a simple wave of his wand everyone was covered in purple and yellow polka dots. Neville had just sighed and hung his head as Snape had belittled him in front of the class for his obvious error. It would have been inevitable for him to not screw something up in Potions to encure the wrath of the old bat of the dungeons. If he even so much as blinked wrong a cloud of black hate would be looming over him and he would either have an obscenely long essay to write or would be cleaning out cauldrons for the school year. That he was used to and hadn't really expected it to change.

His second week hadn't turned out to be much better when during lunch his Grandmother had sent him a Howler. Obviously displeased with having to be informed of his actions in Potions. The whole Hall had erupted in laughter and the elderly womans cracked voice yelling and comparing his faults to his father's successes. Many of the Gryffindors had looked towards him in pity, some amusement, as his face had turned bright red. Then a couple days later he had receive a letter by owl during dinner from Daphne Greengrass, one of the prettier girls in the whole of Hogwarts. The fact that she was a Slytherin didn't make any nevermind to Neville, who had just been excited to have been noticed and asked out at all. However when he had confidantly walked up to Daphne and some of her friends stating boldly that he would be delighted to take her out some time Daphne had favored him with a particularly nasty look before turning away, flipping her blondehair over her shoulder. He had stood for a moment dumbfounded until a couple of the girls she was with had snickered and then started to laugh outright, holding their sides as they told Neville it had all been a practical joke. Many of the students hanging around who had seen the display had began to join in and soon Neville was the center of unwanted and humiliating attention.

Now it was just the beginning of week three and Trevor's poor little life had been threatened just because Neville hadn't noticed when the toad had escaped from inside his robes. He had hoped third times the charm but it looked like it was not to be. During his musings he had made it to the sixth floor and was just about to step onto the stairs leading up to Gryffindor Tower when the staircase changed and moved to the left quickly. Neville shrieked in surprise when his foot meet nothing an he had tried to turn and grab back onto the railing but failed and felt himself falling. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall a bit faster, he waited for the moment of impact when suddenly it felt as if he had been grabbed by invisible hands. He opened his eyes cautiously and was surprised when he started to float back up into the air. He passed by the stairs and was carefully placed down in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, the invisible hands let go of his arms and legs as his feet touched down. Neville stood in shock for a moment before he went to the railing and looked down towards the staircases and ground below, scanning for the person who had saved him. A figure in black robes was quickly heading towards one of the many corridors leading away from the grand staircase.

"THANK YOU!" Neville had quickly yelled before the figure had completely left his sight. He hoped the person had heard him as he had exited but the chances were probably slim. As he entered the common room and headed up the stairs Neville wondered who his savior had been and if he had imagined the one of a kind white-blond hair that had shined briefly in the moonlight as the robed figure had quickly left.

**NLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDM**

The next couple of weeks had gone by rather fast and without incident or so it had seemed to Neville. Apparently a secret defender had risen to Neville's bullying and so any unknown plots or pranks that were aimed at the Gryffindor had been squashed under threat of bodily harm should anything happen to the boy. Word had spread throughout the school and soon many students who had tormented poor Neville before were now nodding at him in the halls, some stopping to say hi and chat. Others just steered clear and gave him a wide berth when he would pass by them, it was as if he had contracted leprosy or something. Neville didn't understand it but he wasn't going to question it. Ever since he had been saved on the staircase his luck had seemed to change. It all had to be tied down to the person who had saved him. It was too big of a coincidence because he had never had good luck. His suspicions had been confirmed when the Ravenclaw who had threatened Trevor brushed past him and whispered something about him and how his little defender couldn't be around all the time to watch him. Neville had been surprised to say the least, not at the threat but that his inkling was indeed true. He had to find out who was helping him, thank them, and tell them that it was unnecessary no matter how flattered Neville was.

Neville then spent the next week in between classes, homework, and a few more detentions thanks to Snape trying to figure out the mystery person. He had questioned countless students and had, after telling the Golden Trio about it, convinced Hermione to help. Who had found it romantic that someone cared so much for Neville's well-being that they would threaten the whole school. Neville had given her an odd look and rolled his eyes at the romanticism she had cooed over. That was very unlikely and even as he had told her so Hermione had persisted that that must be what motivated Neville's champion. So with the help of Hermione they were able to track down the rumor and had only a couple of students left yet to question: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cormac McLaggen, and Blaise Zabini.

Neville went and question Justin and Cormac with very little luck on finding out who had started the threat when Hermione came rushing toward where they were a very agitated Blaise was being dragged by the arm behind her as she hurried over to him. Neville excused himself and quickly went over to odd looking pair, stopping Hermione in her tracks, causing Blaise to bump into her back as she came to a stop.

"Tell him." Hermione stated as she pulled Blaise by his arm and pushed him in front of her.

Blaise who staggered at the motion, regained his composure quickly and adjusted his robes, smoothing them out from Hermione's assault.

"I don't see why I should hav--" The Slytherin stopped mid-sentence at the death glare Hermione gave him and he sighed in defeat, "..._alright_."

"Someone and I'm not, absolutely not (he glared at Hermione) naming names, but someone I know might have started the threat."

"Who and why?" Neville couldn't help but ask.

"I already told I'm not giving names, open your ears you dunderhead. As for motives they mentioned a growing..._affection for you_." Blaise said the last bit as if he had eaten something particularly foul.

Neville looked to Hermione in shock. She just gave him a smug look that completely said 'I told you so' and grabbed Neville's hand, excusing themselves from Blaise's presence. They ended up in the Library and sat down at one of the lesser occupied tables, down a ways from anyone who could over hear them.

"I told you so." Were, of course the first words from Hermione's mouth as that smug smile came back.

"Alright so you were right, again, but now we have a different problem. How do we find out who it is?" Neville asked exasperated.

"Hmm, well as I see it we have two options. One, we steal some Veritaserum from Snape's private store room and kidnap Blaise. Forcing him to spill the beans via potion."

Neville's eyes widened and he dismissed that option immediately. No way was he going to rack up anymore hate points in Snape's eyes. Besides if they got caught Hermione would be in trouble too and he didn't want that.

"Option two?"

"We start a rumor that someone is going to attack you on the next Hogsmeade weekend and see if they show to stop said attack."

"That seems like a better idea I guess." Hermione smiled.

They left the library and sought out the resident gossip Lavender Brown. They found her just as she headed into the Girl's Lavatory with Patil twins close behind. Hermione followed them in while Neville waited outside, leaning up against one of the stone walls. He was confused when she came out with a disturbed 'what did I just do' look on her face.

"What happened? Did she say no?"

Hermione turned and scowled back at the lavatory door before she answered, "Oh don't worry she'll do it but she wanted something in return."

"What?" Neville said fearing the answer.

"She wants to...to **give.me.a.makeover**." Hermione bit out.

Neville tried to hold back the smile that was tugging at his lips but Hermione saw and playfully pushed him into the wall.

"You so owe me Neville." Hermione walked off down the hall.

Neville broke out into laughter and followed after her.

**NLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDM**

It was another week before the Hogsemeade weekend arrived and Neville was anxious. He walked down with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny; everyone went off on their own except Hermione who Neville had to promise, in triplicate and practically make an unbreakable vow with, that she would be the first to know who it was as soon as he had found out.

Neville walked around for a bit, wasting time until when he had to go to the spot where his 'attack' was going to happen. He was surprised however when a pair of arms reached out and grabbed him when he passed by Gladrag's. A hand covered his mouthand another was wrapped around both his arms and across his chest, pulling him back into the alleyway. He felt a wand tip press into his back and whispered words floated to his ears. Suddenly he was spun around and pushed to the ground. He caught himself on his hands and tried to stand up, but was pushed back into the ground by a shoe on his back. He fell face first into the dirt and coughed on the dust that floated up after his fall. He rolled over and glared up at the offender. The Ravenclaw from before, Harrison, stared back at him with two of his friends on either side of him. Shit! He wasn't supposed to really get attacked but now it was definately a reality as he stared, shocked at the three boys who blocked the alleyway. He opened his mouth to yell for help when no sounds emerged from him. Harrison looked down at him with a smirk and the two goons laughed.

"What was that Longbottom? I couldn't hear you." He put his hand to his ear and cupped it, laughing as he did so. Neville stood slowly and went for his wand. Real fear started to creep up on him when he found himself without it. He looked back towards the trio and noticed the boy to Harrison's right, twirling his wand between his fingers. Neville wanted to cry in defeat. He was no where near the rendezvous point Hermione had set up for the 'attack', he couldn't call for help, and he was wandless. Basically he was screwed. Harrison must have seen the realization in Neville's face because at that moment he walked forward smirking and as soon as he got close enough he punched Neville in the stomach. The breath floated out of him in a harsh gasp and Neville bent over forward, holding onto his stomach. Harrison moved to behind him and kicked Neville's legs out from under him, bringing the boy to his knees. A sharp jerk of his hair and Neville was now looking into the grinning face above him.

"My friends and I plan to punish you most severely for sending your little protector after me."

Neville stared at him quizzically. Harrison pulled back on the hair tugging Neville's head back even farther, the Gryffindor gave a strangled cry, but none heard it.

"I would have killed that damn toad had I known my bits were going to get hexed as I turned the corner. I could barely sit down for week, all because of that stupid toad."

Neville smiled at that and was rewarded with another tug on his head and slap to the face, causing his lip to split open. A squawk from above had all four looking to the skies as a black raven circled above them. Harrison turned back to Neville and pointed his wand at the boy, ropes shot out of his wand tip, wrapping around Neville's wrists and ankles tightly. A harsh shove and Neville fell to the ground hitting his head rather hard on the ground, a searing pain went through his skull and he could have sworn he heard a crack. A darkness started to blur his vision until another loud squawk alerted him, he noticed the raven was still soaring high above them. He turned his head and glanced up to see the bird flying around distressingly. The others paid no mind to it and moved in on Neville as he lay on the ground, half unconscious. The last things he saw before drifting into darkness was the raven frantically hovering above and a boot heading right for his face, then he knew no more.

**NLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDM**

Neville awoke slowly, blinking his eyes and groaning at the headache that was pounding in his head. He sat up slowly and as soon as his eyes adjusted to the dark he found himself to be in the hospital wing. Confused, he glanced around for Madam Pomfrey and noticed that it must have been after hours. The moonlight shined through the window, hitting the figure on the cot on the other side of the room. He was startled to find Harrison was the occupant and even more surprised in his state. His face was uncovered but the rest of him was covered in bandages it seemed and Neville could see some type of yellow puss seeping through the bandages. A door opened and suddenly a lamp and figure was making its way towards him, Madam Pomfrey came into view and smiled when she saw that he was awake. She walked over and set the lamp down on the bedside table. Sitting herself on a chair that had been, unbeknownst to the boy in front of her, permanently filled by the same visitor for the past two weeks Neville had been housed in the Hospital Wing. Only leaving when she had to physically remove him at night.

Pomfrey smiled kindly at him and took his wrist, checking his pulse. "How do you feel dear?"

Neville blinked and gave a strangled smile back, " Okay, I guess, I have a bit of a headache."

She released his wrist and sighed, "Not surprising seeing as you came in here with a major head injury. I am surprised you have even woken up, I thought you would sleep forever."

"How long have I been here?"

Pomfrey smiled sadly, "A little over two weeks."

Neville blanched. "What--do you know what happened?"

"Well what do you remember?"

Neville closed his eyes and thought for a moment before answering. "I was attacked in Hogsmeade and the last thing I remember is seeing a black bird and...and...a boot coming down on my face," he whispered. "Has he been here as long as I have?" Neville asked pointing over to Harrison.

She glanced back towards the other occupant and shook her head. "Oh no dear. His friends and him were released just days after you were all brought here, only a few bruises and broken bones."

"Then why--" He was cut off abruptly.

"Every couple of days he's come in with a new malady. Says someone keeps cursing him when he's not looking."

"Who wou--"again Pomfrey cut him off, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"You'll find out tomorrow dear." She stood and left returning a few moments later with a headache potion and sleeping draught. "Time for some rest."

Neville gratefully drank both potions and laid back down, quickly falling off to sleep.

He awoke slowly the next day to a subdued and heavy voice reading from some book. It was rather peaceful and he found himself closing his eyes, wanting to fall back asleep to the soothing sound. The voice broke off and he heard a choked sob, a heaviness rested on his stomach then and he opened his eyes. A head full of white-blond hair meet his eyes and although he was a bit surprised at who was crying, he wasn't surprised at who he had guessed might be his silent advocate. A small smile spread across his face and he lifted his hand, placing it atop the head and stroked the hair back.

"Don't stop reading it's nice."

Draco's head bolted up right and frantic stormy eyes meet his own hazel gaze. A long moment passed between the two as they studied each other. Draco's eyes roamed over Neville's face about three times before he launched himself at the boy. His arms wrapped around Neville's shoulder and torso as he crushed them together in a fierce hug. The breath flew out of Neville quick and he hesitated a moment before returning the embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before Draco reluctantly pulled away. He wiped at his eyes, fixed his hair, then his robes before re-seating himself in the chair next to the cot.

"So you're the one." Neville stated.

Draco looked away and gave an affirmative nod.

"The Trevor incident? That day on the stairs?" Draco nodded again.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why? I would think you would be the last person to help me considering our past."

Draco sighed and whispered, "_Because_ _I like you_."

"Huh?"

"I like you."

"Oh, well I like you too. I actually never really hated you just what you did to me."

Draco flinched, "I'm sorry about that by the way. All those years of hurt I caused you. I'd like to make it up to you--"

"You saved me right? On the stairs and I assume that day in Hogsmeade, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then consider us even. How about we start fresh."

Neville held out his hand and Draco hesitantly grasped the smaller hand in his own. They shook and Neville smiled, letting his grip go slack and was surprised when Draco's tightened before reluctantly letting go.

"When I said that I liked you I...I didn't just mean as a friend."

"_What_?" Neville whispered.

"I might possibly, have maybe, a small crush on you, Neville Longbottom."

"**_What!?_**" Neville squeaked out.

At Neville's response Draco sadly lowered his head and explained.

"I didn't just do this because I was feeling guilty for all the mean things I had said and done before. This..._crush_...actually started a little before the end of sixth year. I can remember the exact moment it hit me." Draco closed his eyes and smiled as he retold the memory, "We were in Transfiguration writing an essay. I had heard a small groan, I looked over and saw you chewing on your bottom lip. The quill twirling in your fingers as you thought about what to put, I had smiled and thought you looked cute. As soon as I had thought it I had called myself ten kinds of crazy, but then I kept seeing you over the last weeks. Sometimes in the halls other times in classes we had together and I fond myself thinking more and more about you during the day and at night. My thoughts have never been so plagued with thoughts of just one person before. I thought it would stop during the summer, but as the days passed I found myself wishing we were still at Hogwarts just so I could see you again." He finally reopened his eyes and smiled fondly at Neville. "You have no idea how anxious I was to see you when I returned. It was like I could breathe again, as cheesy as that sounds, it's true. I had tried to convinced myself you would never accept me if I told because, as you said, of our past. So I told myself to let you go, move one, then you went and had to get picked on. I couldn't just stand by and watch all those others do what I had done, so I fought back, discreetly of course. I wasn't about to start off the school year with detentions." He gave Neville a look and smirked.

Neville turned red and crossed his arms over his chest, then defended himself, "Once again I didn't mean to give you all spots, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Draco laughed, "I was just messing with you a bit."

Neville smiled and looked over to where Harrison lay, he looked back over to Draco. "What happened in Hogsmeade?"

Draco's eyes glittered dangerously before he pulled his smiling mask back on, "I won't go into details but let's just say Justice was served." He glanced over quickly and smirked, "Still is being served I guess."

"Yeah well I think enough justice has been paid. Do I even want to know what curse you put on him?"

Draco just smiled, "Not really."

"So...you like me huh." Neville beamed.

Draco blushed, actually blushed as he answered, "Yeah, I do. **A lot**."

"Well what do you think we should do about it?"

Draco moved slightly, grabbing Neville's hand and stroked his thumb over the soft surface, "Well I was rather hoping that once you were well enough you might considering going out to dinner with me?"

"I think that can be arranged." Neville smiled as he tugged Draco forward and closed his eyes, planting a chaste kiss on his rough lips. Draco's eyes widened for a moment before closing as he savored the sweet lips on the smaller Gryffindor.

They broke apart suddenly when a shriek of delight sounded throughout the infirmary. Hermione stood beaming at the couple as Harry and Ron's jaws hit the floor in disbelief. Neville smiled sheepishly and Draco smirked, pulling Neville back to him for another kiss.

**NLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDM**

Six Years Later.  
(Otherwise known as the Epilogue ;-)...)

Draco lay in the king sized, four poster bed smiling with his arms held tightly around Neville. They had been married for exactly--he glanced over Neville's head to the clock-- thirty-six hours and forty-five minutes. He still couldn't believe that what he had dreamed of often in sixth year was now snugly within his arms, snoring softly. It had taken them awhile to get to this point, but Draco wouldn't trade it for anything. He smiled fondly at the memories assaulting him.

They had dated, a bit awkwardly, seeing as how they were botheach others first boyfriend. Draco had had many girlfriends but Neville had been the first male to ever snag his attention in a romantic sense. So they went slowly for the first few months and progressed from there. It had been hard on both men as they had introduced all their friends each other and their choice of love interest. It took a little over another couple of weeks before they all seemed to get along, for the most part, there were a few spats here and there. Both Draco and Neville had been quite careful in assuring no blood was shed in those times. Their seventhyear had soon come to a close and bothboys had graduated with passing grades to get them into their respectable schools. Draco had gone to an American Wizard College in Salem, Massachusetts that had one of the best Potions courses in the world. Neville had stayed on and gone to a local Wizarding College and studied Herbology. Those had been the worst two years of Draco's life. They had kept in touch and alternated visiting on the holidays, it had ultimately strenghtened their relationship, but it had still killed him to be away from Neville for so long.

After they had graduated from college, Draco had whisked Neville away somewhere private and they had celebrated in their own way, only leaving their bedroom for food and to use the loo. After a month they had returned and both had applied for positons at Hogwarts, Neville as Professor Sprout's Herbology apprentice and Draco as Snape's Potions apprentice. It was another three years before they had completed their apprenticeships and taken over for the older Professors. Snape had gone on to open an Apothecary shop in Hogsmeade with Hermione Granger. This little bit of news had surprised everyone and almost shocked them to death when the two ultimately started seeing each other. Just last year they had married and were now expecting a child. Sprout had gone on and retired, moving to Surrey with her husband.

It had taken Draco awhile to earn the respect of his students, but a few students still defied him. However, Draco had mastered Snape'sglare and the trouble was now almost non-existent. Neville, however, had been adored from the moment he had stepped into the Greenhouse. Every student adored him and the fun ways he taught his class. The last year of dating they had agreed to move in together, so a single room on the third floor of Hogwarts had been set up for them. After a few months and falling more in love with each other Draco had set up an elaborate dinner in their room and asked Neville to marry him, the magnificent spread went untouched and was cleared away by house-elves that morning. They had brought in breakfast as well but that too had been neglected by the lovers. Subsequently, on their sixth anniversary Draco and Neville had gotten married in a small ceremony with a few close friends as witnesses. After the reception, they said their goodbyes and set off on their honeymoon. Paris, France. Neville had once confessed his desire to see the beautiful city, so Draco had secretly booked a honeymoon suite for the two at one of the best hotels there. Neville had been pleasantly surprised and they had barely made it to their room before Neville had passionately attacked Draco.

Draco smiled at the thought and found himself growing hard once again as he replayed the last images of their lovemaking. Neville shifted next to him and Draco smirked, time for another round of play. He took his finger and swirled it around in his mouth before casually running it down his sleeping beauty's spine. A sharp intake of breath alerted him that his husband had awoken. He rolled over and stared down at the sleepy eyes of his lover as they slowly came into focus.

Neville smiled up into his eyes and gave a shy 'morning'. Draco smiled and leaned down capturing the soft lips with his own. Neville responded immediately and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as he kissed him back. Draco's tongue traveled over the seam of Neville's lips and they parted to allow him entry. There tongues danced together for what seemed like hours, both men getting harder as their skin moved against the other's in all the right places. Draco shifted a bit and he used his knee to spread Neville's legs apart, so he rested comfortably between the slender legs and was pressed snugly against the other man's erection. Neville moaned into the devilish mouth as Draco moved against him, grinding their hips together slowly. Draco pulled away for a moment allowing both men to catch their breathe before he leaned back down and took control of the plump lips. His hand moved from the side of Neville's head and ran slowly down his side, pausing briefly over his erection, the tracing back down to rest just over Neville's small puckered entrance. A finger slipped casually inside and Draco was pleased at boththe gasp he received and to find the muscles were still loose from their earlier activities. Fingers two and three joined the other and Draco slowly worked them in and out, making his husband pant and groan into his mouth with each thrust of his fingers. A few more moments and Draco pulled away from Neville, he lubed up and took himself in his hand, positioning his weeping cock at the loose entrance. Neville smiled and tilted his hips up as Draco pushed quickly forward and into the hot cavity, a strangled gasp left Neville's throat as he tossed his head back in pleasure. Draco held himself still inside his lover for a moment before thrusting slowly, Neville moved his hips, thrusting back against against each drive from his husband. A mix between a growl and moan escape Draco and he shifted upwards, bracing himself on his hands and thrusting harshly into the welcoming body beneath him. Neville leaned up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, gasping and arching his back as each jab hit his prostate just right.

Draco felt the tell tale sign of his release as his balls contracted slightly, ready to spill into his lover's body. So he wrapped his hand around Neville's own rock hard cock and stroked him, it only took a few times before he cried out and spilled all over his chest and Draco's hand. A two more quick, hard thrusts and Draco spilled himself deep within the hot canal of his husband's body. He pulled out and moved to the side quickly before he fell on his lover in a boneless heap. Neville wrapped an arm around a toned waist and put his head on a broad shoulder. Draco smiled in lazy bliss as his arm wrapped around his lover's shoulder, holding him tightly to his side. He knew that for all his past transgressions he probably didn't deserve to be this happy, but he wasn't going to question this wonderful turn of fate and drifted off to sleep.

Neville sighed in contentment as he placed a chaste kiss on th pale chest of his husband and smiled. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think of how sweet it was to be loved by Draco Malfoy.

**NLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDMNLDM**

_A/N: Well there it is my first slash story ever, complete with lemon. Hoped you all enoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Title is taken from the song, "How Sweet It Is" the Michael Buble version. Fans self Boy does that voice make me melt X-)_


End file.
